Raptormon!
by Mojanbo
Summary: a pokemon-yugioh crossover for fans of rex and weevil. Chappie 3 up
1. the beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Yugioh. I wish I owned Pokemon, so I  
could make Pikachu's head explode, Ash become gay, and misty come back.  
  
Chapter 1  
Rex looked at the Pokemon lab that was in his town. He was already prepared  
for his trip, he had played Pokemon Ruby 2 times through. Unfortunately  
Weevil had no experience in the land of Hoenn, he was angry because they  
had "Thrown out" his favorite Pokemon, Venomoth. Weevil was still preparing  
his things for their trip, but promising to be traveling partners wasn't  
good enough. Weevil would probably try to assassinate Prof. Birch, because  
Rex knew from experience that the Prof. rarely made exceptions in the case  
of which Pokemon to start with. He hadent told Weevil that the only starter  
types were fire, water, or grass. Lost in thought, he spotted Weevil  
running up the path towards him.  
Bout time you got here, Rex grumbled. Weevil lugged his heavy backpack up  
the path to the Lab. They get rid of all the good Pokemon! Weevil  
exclaimed. That's what the authoress thinks too, Rex replied.  
Authoerss: *crying* Pory, pory, pory, porrrryyyyyy!!!!!!!!(1)  
Let's just go to the lab, ok?  
Fine. Have it your way then  
The lab was full of junk that the Prof. only used on exploding mice(2).  
Professor Birch looked up from some work he was doing and greeted the two  
teens.  
So, you've come to begin your adventure in the land of Hoenn? the professor  
questioned.  
Sure. Ill have a Treecko. Rex replied  
O_O. Do you have a sixth sense or something?  
Don't ask. Just give me the Treecko  
Ok  
Treecko: *appears from Poke Ball* Treecko!  
Your friend here, which Pokemon does he want?  
Show me the other Pokemon Weevil commanded.  
Torichic and Mudkip: *Appear from poke balls*  
No I want one of the new bug Pokemon.  
Well I cant just...  
BUG!!  
But-  
BUUUUG!!!!!!!!!  
Ok, ok. You can have this Nincada.  
Nincada: Nin!(3)  
Yayyy!  
You should go to the nearest gym. Its in-  
Petalburg town, Rex finished, looking at his official Nintendo strategy  
guide. He closed the magazine, put it in his backpack, closed the backpack,  
and followed Weevil and his Nincada out of the lab.  
Yayy! On done!  
(1)porygon is my fave, followed by shedinja in a close second and castform  
in third. If you have pokemon sapphire or ruby and you review, ill tell you  
how to get a shedinja. Not a bribe or anything, but very few people have  
shedinja and its sad. ):  
(2)I saw the episode where pikachu might have exploded. I was bored. I wish  
pika had blown up into tiny bits and ash had to go to the hospital.  
(3) I don't know what nincada says, but I think it might sound like this.  
You were one of my first  
You are my best  
You put battle tower  
To the test  
Though you don't make a move  
Your strong and fast  
When your around  
Battles don't last  
Youll tear up the coliseum  
When march 24th come  
Rayquazas-  
You eat um  
For dinner  
And lunch  
You finish the battle  
Fore Steven can throw a punch  
An ode to my Shedinja, Weevil. Best Pokemon on my team. 


	2. The First Raptormon Theme Song

Raptormon theme song  
HonChu: yayy! This goes to the tune of the first Pokemon theme song.  
Enjoy!  
Doo do do do do do!  
Rex: I wanna be the very best like no one ever was  
Weevil: \_/ Im better!  
Rex: to catch them is the boring part  
Weevil: to train them is even worse!  
Rex: I will travel across the land  
Weevil: singing far and wide!  
Rex and Weevil: LA LA LA!  
Rex: each Pokemon to understand  
Weevil: what the hecks inside  
Rex and Weevil: POKEMON!  
Weevil: gotta live through em  
Rex: its you and meeeeeeeee  
Weevil: this just isnt my destiny -_-  
Rex and Weevil: POKEMON!  
Rex: ohh you're my best friend  
Weevil: lets just hope your not gay O_o  
Rex and Weevil: POKEMON!  
Rex: gotta love em!  
Weevil: a fart so trueeeeee *faints* X_X  
Rex: uhh... I think that was me...  
Rex: you teach me  
Weevil: *revived* and ill teach you!  
Rex and Weevil: POKKEMON!!!!!!!!!  
Rex: gotta hug em all  
Weevil: gotta kill em all  
Rex and Weevil: Pokemon!  
Well that was a mouthful.  
HonChu: hope they don't sing anymore.  
Well in the next chapter, they sing the pokemon advanced theme song parody.  
HonChu: thanx for warning me! *puts up no farting sign*  
Hope you liked it! R/R! 


	3. The Second Raptormon Theme Song!

Raptormon theme song 2!  
HonChu: R/R!  
Rex: 2 kids from Domino  
Weevil: with a dumb new world to see  
Rex: I know whats ahead  
Weevil: but itll get the best of me  
Rex: theres lessons to be learned  
Weevil: like not eating beans  
Rex: I guess weve advanced so far  
Weevil: but Rex4ever always makes more to come  
Rex: take a thousand steps and were on our way  
Weevil: wish we didn't start all over again  
Rex: I wanna be a dino!  
Rex and Weevil: POKEMON ADVANCED! (im on my way)  
Weevil: I wanna be a moth!  
Rex: dude, your Japanese name means feather moth!  
Weevil: and the future will decide  
Rex: if ill use less syllables in future lines!  
Rex and Weevil: I wanna be... Something!  
Rex: Poke  
Weevil: Mon!  
No more songs for a while.  
HonChu: good I cant bear to listen to your stupid lyrics.  
ARE YOU INSULTING ME?!  
HonChu: no... 


	4. Weevil catches a new pokemon

This chapter introduces a new character!  
HonChu: who is it?  
It just happens to be... you!  
HonChu: Kool ^_^! What part do I get!  
The new pokedex!  
HonChu: darn it.  
The midday sun shone bright for Rex and Weevil as they adventured to Oldale  
town, the first stop on a long journey. Our heroes were about to find some  
surprises.  
Episode 2: Weevil catches a new pokemon.  
Rex: so did you bring the food?  
Weevil: uhh... its on the table.  
Rex: what table?  
Weevil: the table at my house.  
Rex: oh great. Now we have to look for some oran berries.  
Weevil: hey look a vending machine!  
Rex: in the middle of the forest?  
Weevil: yeah look! *hugs vending machine* im not hallucinating! Were saved!  
Rex: lets see... peanuts, peanuts, peanuts... thats all they have.  
Weevil: darn it! Im allergic!  
Rex: ok. So were not saved. We dont start with any money anyways. -_-  
Weevil: oh well. At least you have those special cookies that you and your  
girlfriend baked.  
Rex: youre not eating those!  
Weevil: we could just eat your Treecko instead.  
Rex: WHAT!?  
Weevil: I can picture it now. Fried Treecko with a side of boiled hat.  
Rex: FINE! EAT THE COOKIES! SEE IF I CARE! Or we could just share them.  
Weevil: have you been watching Land Before Time III?  
Rex: yeah. Then how did you know?  
Weevil: I was so bored I watched the tv special.  
A wurmple crawls out of some bushes.  
Rex: look! A pokemon! *points pokedex at pokemon*  
HonChu: wurmple. The worm pokemon. Jeez I don't know anymore so leave me  
alone.  
Rex: well that didn't help.  
Weevil: I wanna catch it!  
Rex: you gotta weaken it before you can catch it!  
Weevil: oh yeah I forgot. *throws pokeball* I chose you! Nincada!  
Nincada: Nin!  
Weevil: uhh... what attacks does Nincada know?  
Rex: *looks at nintendo strategy guide* tell it to use scratch!  
Weevil: use scratch!  
Nincada: nin! *scratches Wurmple*  
Weevil: pokeball go!  
The pokeball opened and enclosed the injured wurmple inside. The red light  
went out.  
Weevil: YEAHH!!! *jumps up* I... caught... a... WURRMMMPPPLEEEE!!!  
Rex: Ash did that and it got old fast.  
Weevil: Well I like annoying the readers.  
And so the adventure continues. Will our heroes actually make it to Oldale  
town before they run out of cookies? Find out on the next Raptormon!  
So did you like your part?  
HonChu: It was ok.  
R/R! 


	5. the third theme song by request

Yayy! Its another song back by popular request!  
HonChu: you liar!  
Well anyway, review! Im waiting...  
HonChu: to the tune of one of the 2 Johto theme songs, either Johto  
Journeys or Johto League.  
Rex: I wanna be the very best  
Weevil: like yugi never was  
Rex: to catch them you need poke balls  
Weevil: to train them vitamins are good  
Rex: my whole life ive waited for this  
Weevil: but we don't have any skill -_-  
Rex and Weevil: and I know we just cant wait to show the world  
Rex: born to kick monkeys (1) butt  
Rex and Weevil: Johto!  
Weevil: now youre starting to sound like Kaiba O_o  
Rex: born to not be like Kaiba  
Weevil: born to be a duelist  
Rex and Weevil: POKEMON JOHTO!  
Weevil: born to be a person!  
Rex: pokemon!  
in this case monkey is Joey  
HonChu: thank you for reading and/or singing and have a good night 


	6. the 4rth theme song!

Raptormon Master Quest Theme  
HonChu: Why, oh why?  
I remembered the lyrics ^_^  
::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Rex: no time to question my moves  
Weevil: i stick to the path that i choose *sees wurmple* ohh! *runs off*  
Rex: me and my friend were gonna do it right  
Weevil: oh god are you that gay?  
Rex: to be a dino is my dream  
Weevil: watch out where the huskies go  
Weevil and Rex: dont eat yellow snow ^_^  
Rex: weve got a chance to win  
Weevil: count up our current victories  
Rex and Weevil: ZERO!  
Rex: Me can be an champion  
Weevil: With bad grammer be!  
Rex: im on a Master quest  
Weevil: i want the whole world to see  
Rex: yellow snow  
Weevil: were gonna be the very best  
Rex: and all you gotta do is dont eat pee  
Rex and Weevil: Pokemon!  
::::::::::::  
HonChu: watch out where the huskies go and dont you eat that yellow snow!  
Review! 


End file.
